Yuna D. Kaito
/Image Gallery | back color = #ED1C24 | font color = #FFFFFF |box color = purple}} Yuna D. Kaito (ユナ・D・海渡, Yuna Dī Kaito) is one of the new characters of the ''Clear Card Arc''. He is the caretaker of Akiho Shinomoto. Name Yuna's first name means "Dark River" in Tupi, a Brazilian aboriginal language; while his last name, "Kaito" means "marine" in Japanese. While individually, the kanji for "海" means "sea" and "渡" means "transit, ferry, crossing" or "migrate". Appearance Yuna is a tall, dark-haired, young man. He has a young face with purple-lavender eyes. He wears a formal suit, including an unusual pocket watch which he holds dear. Personality Yuna appears to be rather polite and almost a little clueless. However, the "D" in his name indicates that he is a top-level magician of vast magical power and skill. Background He is an orphan who was separated from his parents soon after birth. Late realizing that he had no blood-relatives to speak of. He decided that it would be best for him to stay away from people. Later, He met a British association of powerful wizards who wanted him, in order to utilize his magic to help them. Yuna didn't want to help anyone and considered it bothersome to do something for others, but he didn't have any strong aversions to the idea and simply agreed; going along with it. He continued to grow stronger in power and with that power, he gained new magical abilities. He wasn't stronger than those close to him, but he became more powerful than those who lived in far away lands. One day, the wizards of his clan talked about a magical object they had created, and that a girl from another European clan of magicians had been born without any magical ability; something that Yuna himself had confirmed. When the clan and the association come together to turn the girl into a magical tool, it was decided that it was best to let her travel the world and read herself the magical books that will be recorded on her. So, Yuna offers himself to be the guardian of the girl and accompany her on her trips. For an unknown reason, Yuna betrayed his clan by stealing the magical object that they had created, and fled to Tomoeda. Relationships Akiho Shinomoto Yuna is Akiho's caretaker. In truth, he is merely taking advantage of her to achieve his ultimate goal in utilizing the full strength of the forbidden magical relic that he had stolen. Sakura Kinomoto Formally acquainted, Yuna expressed his admiration for Sakura's character. Unbeknownst to Sakura, Yuna knows everything about her and her family. Momo Yuna is the only one who has been seen to communicate with Momo so far. Both are of the consensus that they need to keep an eye on Akiho. Powers and Abilities Magical Power-Level: '''His innate magical power and prowess is indeed immensely strong, being ranked topmost in the association of magic users of "D". He is said to be more powerful than Eriol Hiiragizawa and Yelan Li, two of the greatest magicians alive. '''Magic Circle: '''Colored a dark purple that has some unidentified symbol on it, but which matches the pattern on his pocket watch. He had used it sever the strong link of magical communication between Cerberus, Yue, and Eriol in Episode 21, from a large distance. '''Time Control & Manipulation: With the help of his pocket watch and a spell, Yuna is able to turn back time, affecting anyone within the area that he wishes to turn time back upon. The individuals affected will forget anything Yuna has said or done within those few minutes; allowing Yuna to rewrite the present as he sees fit. Trivia *"Yuna" (that means "Dark River" in Tupi, spoken by brazilian aborigine) can be a reference to the "Rio Negro" a river located in the Amazon forest, in Portuguese and Spanish also has the meaning of "Dark River". **The "Rio Negro" is the largest tributary of the left bank of the Amazon River, the largest black water river in the world, and the second largest in volume of water. *The "D" in Yuna's name indicates that he is one of the most powerful magicians in a Magicians' Society with sinister intentions. Eriol warns that there are unsavoury rumors surrounding this organization. **In Chapter 22, Cerberus and Yue learn from Eriol that Yuna has been kicked out of the magicians' society due to the fact that he stole an extremely powerful and ancient magical object that is forbidden to be used to its full potential. Navigation es:Yuna D. Kaito Category:Male characters Category:Characters